Luna Luthor
History Luna Luthor: 1989 - Present Luna was born in Metropolis in 1989 to billionaire industrialist Lionel Luthor and his second wife, Pamela. She is the younger half-sister to Alexander "Lex" Luthor. From an early age, Luna's parents could tell something was off about their daughter. She was nonverbal for much of her early childhood and socially awkward. Lionel Luthor felt as though Luna was an embarrassment and sought to have her sent away to a foreign care center, but her mother fought to keep Luna with her. As a compromise, Lionel sent Luna and Pamela to go live in his summer retreat in Coast City. In addition to putting her daughter through regular therapy sessions, special education programs, and experimental medical procedures; Pamela wanted to still allow Luna to have a fulfilling life and constantly exposed her to stimulating activities. On one such outing, when Luna was four years old, she and her mother went boating on the Pacific during an overcast day. Luna had fallen asleep below deck, finding the swaying boat to be soothing. She woke up sometime later to utter silence and darkness, with her mother and the ship's captain missing. Luna was scared but did not know what to do and so she sat on the deck, clutching her blanket throughout the night. When morning arrived, she found her mother and the captain, both floating face down near the boat. Luna was found by the Coast Guard a day later, catatonic and severely dehydrated. After she recovered from the dehydration, there was some difficulty identifying Luna but through some miracle, Luna finally broke her silence as she got out of her hospital bed and told a nurse "I am Luna Luthor. I want to go home. Can you call my brother?" They did not call Lex, though. Lionel was the one who collected Luna and within days of bringing her back to Metropolis he had sent Luna away to live in Ravenscar Hospital. The trauma of this abandonment caused Luna to once more slip into silence and manic fits of aggression. She would remain there for a number of years in a heavily medicated stupor until Lex Luthor, who was living in Europe at the time, tracked her down. Lex challenged his father's custody of Luna in a long legal dispute that ultimately kept Luna locked up until Lionel's death which caused Lex to become Luna's default legal guardian. Two days after word of Lionel's death, Luna was released to the care of her older brother. Luna made significant improvements in her development as well as finally being diagnosed as being an autistic savant with exceptional understanding of the concepts of mathematics, chemistry, engineering, and computer coding. Lex made sure Luna had all the best tutors and hired around the clock therapists and medical experts to see that Luna was afforded every opportunity to make up for lost time and recover from the severe trauma inflicted upon her. As Luna expressed difficulty with the city noises, Lex sent her to live in Smallville and made sure he visited her quite often, usually taking flights every weekend. In Smallville, Luna befriended another awkward young girl in school. Both had a knack for computers and science, which they used to build a solid foundation. When Luna was seventeen and had pretty much developed socially to the point of being able to live "mainstream" when Lex was able to secure her a place in Ivy University's magnate program. Luna declined the offer, preferring to spend one more year in high school with her friend Karen Kent. A year later, Luna again surprised Lex by choosing to attend Midwestern University instead, so she could room with her friend Karen. Luna got pregnant her first year in college after being taken advantage of by a frat boy, but she decided to keep the child and persevered through classes up until the day of delivery (her water broke while in chemistry class). Supporting her throughout the pregnancy was Karen. Luna decided to take some time away from her education to raise her daughter Lori, but would return to finish college soon after Lori was weened off breastfeeding. When she returned to college, Luna had Lex buy her a house near the campus and invited recently divorced Karen to stay with her. It was here that Luna would discover Karen's computer software program 'Kela' and chose to help bankroll its production, investing in her friend Karen as a way to thank Karen for all of her support and friendship. This injection of capital helped Karen found StarrWare. After college, Luna took a position with LuthorCorp, becoming one of its key engineers but she did not care for the working conditions and was still bothered by 'city sounds'. Instead Luna chose to return to Smallville where Lori could grow up in a quiet community. Her shares of LuthorCorp ensured she never had need to work but she still built a large workshop on the grounds of the Luthor Estate where she could be free to tinker and invent, often selling the rights to some of her creations to LuthorCorp or StarrWare. Some of her inventions have also caught the interest of WayneTech, Kord Omniversal, AmerTek, and Lord Industries. With her brother elected to the US Presidency, Luna has become more of a hermit than ever, increasing security on the Luthor Estate and rarely leaving the grounds. Still that doesn't seem to stop Karen from visiting whenever she is in town. Of course, those Kents always had a knack for defeating the security measures of that place, didn't they?Deluxe Oracle File: Luna Luthor Threat Assessment Resources * Science: Luna Luthor is an autistic savant with an exceptional intellect and a natural proficiency for chemistry, engineering, computer programming, and mathematics. She is a talented inventor in a number of different fields. * Wealth: Luna is in the top one percent of the world's richest persons. Though she does not flaunt her wealth, she lives quite comfortably and gives generously to a number of charity and medical programs. She holds a large number of shares in both LuthorCorp and StarrWare, as well as owning a number of highly profitable patents. Weaknesses * Autism: ** Autistic: Though not something she views as a weakness, but rather a problem with the rest of us, Luna is a high-functioning autistic savant. She has difficulty communicating and socializing with strangers, but can be rather talkative to those he considers part of her family (Lori, Lex, Lena, Karen, Lori's friend Laura). She has difficulty with expressing emotion due to past abuses from her father. ** Sensory Overload: Due to her autistic nature, Luna finds cities to be very overwhelming. Bright lights, loud sounds, and different tactile sensations can be exciting and wonderful for her, but those particular to cities (traffic lights at night, cars honking, or airplanes flying low) can easily overwhelm her to the point of near catatonia. ** Social Situations: Luna is uncomfortable in social situations. In large crowds, she can quickly get anxiety, especially around strangers. In intense moments that require complex social interaction, Luna can also become easily confused and frustrated. She prefers to keep her interactions to be simple and as a result can really only handle anything close to complex social engagements in small groups. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Pamela Luthor didn't die in an accident but was murdered. The murderer almost killed Luna. Luna was fully aware of what was happening. It is implied it was Lionel Luthor. Notes * In the comics there were two people named Lena Luthor: Lex Luthor's sister and daughter. The name was changed to avoid confusion. * The address of the Luthor Mansion is from the Smallville TV series. * Pamela Luthor's death was inspired by Lena Luthor's mother from the Supergirl TV series. * Her friendship with Karen Starr might be a nod to the relationship between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in the Supergirl TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Luna Luthor * Character Gallery: Luna Luthor Category:Characters Category:LuthorCorp Category:Grey Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Smallvillain Category:Civilian Category:Inventors Category:Independently Wealthy Category:No Dual Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Luthor Family Category:27th Reality Category:Autistic Category:Mental Illness Category:Anxiety